A New Beginning
by FonzFan82
Summary: Lately Bob hasn't been himself. Helga notices Bob is starting to pay more attention to her and has stopped calling her Olga for once. Would both father and daughter have a better relationship in the future?
1. Chapter 1

Lately, Bob Pataki's life seemed to change a bit. Ever since Helga was bought into this world, he had paid very little attention to her. All of the attention was to his oldest daughter, Olga. Helga noticed Bob wasn't himself. She couldn't quite figure out what kind of changed Bob. So on that Friday afternoon, Helga walked home with Arnold. She would have to share this with Arnold.

"Can we talk, football head?" Helga asked.

"About what, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Bob," she answered.

"What about your father that you want to tell me?" Arnold asked.

"Lately, Big Bob hasn't been his normal self. He's been acting strange," Helga began.

"What isn't normal about your father?" he asked.

"Well, football head, he hasn't been mean like he usually is. There's something I can't put my finger on."

"Hmm," Arnold said.

He had a thought.

"Do you think he's changing because he's starting to hear Jesus?"

Helga gave a laugh.

"Like that will never happen. Big Bob is more of a Scrooge," Helga told Arnold.

She didn't want to agree with Arnold since it wasn't Bob's style.

"Well, Jesus is probably making new changes for your father. Has your father starting paying any attention to Jesus?" Arnold asked.

"Ask the Lord yourself," Helga told him.

That's when they heard God's voice.

"Helga, yes, have changed your father into a better man. We've been having conversations in the past two weeks," He said.

"Are you telling my father to quit playing favorites with Olga?" Helga asked.

"We have been talking about that."

Arnold shot Helga a look saying, _'What did I just tell you?' _By looking at his face, Helga could tell Arnold's theory sounded correct.

"Will Bob start paying more attention to me from now on?" Helga asked.

"Yes, Helga. I'm working on that. Give him plenty of time to talk to you," the Lord told her.

"Finally!" Helga said and then added, "Thank You, Father. Let's hope this works out."

"It will, Helga, when you spend more time with him," Arnold reassured her.

"Let's hope you're right, football head."

That night at dinner, Helga noticed Bob once again was acting nice to her. Miriam didn't seem to pay any attention on her husband's change.

"Dad," Helga began.

"Yes, Helga?"

"I had a little chat with God not too long ago."

"That's nice, Helga," he said.

Helga was surprised to see that Bob starting calling her Helga instead of Olga.

_'No wonder Bob has changed,' _Helga thought to herself. _'I want to see what else happens with Bob.'_

"Thank you, Dad," Helga said to Bob.

"Thank me for what?" Bob asked.

"For calling me Helga and not Olga."

"You're welcome," he said.

Helga finished eating dinner. They had ham sandwiches, fruits and vegetables. Helga could easily tell that in the past week or so Bob had been making dinner. Miriam mostly did that job, but lately Bob volunteered and thought his wife could use a break. Helga knew for sure this was going to take some time to get used to Bob's new change. She wondered how much time she will see other changes with Bob.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Helga sat in the cafeteria that afternoon. As usual, she was eating with her classmates. Helga thought this news about Big Bob starting to notice her would be something to share with her classmates.

"Looks like you have something you want to share with us, Helga," Lila told her.

"You better believe it, Lila. This is the first time Bob has done this to me," Helga started to say.

"What's that?" Gerald asked.

Like himself, the other classmates were interested in hearing about the Pataki family drama.

"You might find this hard to believe, but Big Bob is now starting to call me Helga."

The kids broke into laughter once she finished her sentence.

"Is this true, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Of course it's true, football head. His starting to notice me for the first time in fifteen years is big news," Helga told her friends.

"You know what I think, Helga?" Arnold said.

"What?" Helga asked.

"I think the Lord is talking to your father so he would start being fair to you," Arnold said.

"That's what Bob told me, football head. He said he's been hearing and talking to God so they're making some sort of deal," Helga replied.

"This we gotta see," Stinky said.

Even he found this conversation interesting.

"So you mentioned Him to your father?" Gerald asked.

"That's right, tall hair boy. I also am surprised about him finally starting to notice me for the first time in fifteen years," Helga said.

"That's the conversation your father is having with Jesus," Arnold told her," but my guess is He is pointing your father in the right direction to pay more attention to you."

"I never thought of it that way, football head. I guess that's something the Lord is trying to work out with Bob about."

Helga said that with a smile on her face. Harold, who was also in their grade, spoke up for the first time.

"Boy, Helga, your dad has a lot to make it up to you these past fifteen years."

"That's right that he owes me big time. I'd like to see what else would happen," Helga said as the afternoon bell rang.

"You will," Helga told him as she and her friends separated for the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

That Friday evening, Miriam was having this strange feeling there wasn't something right these past few days. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but knew for sure Bob hadn't been himself. Still, this wasn't the same Bob she had known these past years. What made him change his mind on changing? That she will talk with either him or Helga. Or both.

Bob came into the living room and sat down on the couch. One thing Bob didn't notice – Miriam was watching him from the kitchen. Miriam watched as Bob felt for the remote control. Tonight he was going to watch a different program instead of watching a fight that was scheduled. Instead he found TVLand and saw there was a rerun of Happy Days.

_'This is strange,' _Miriam thought silently to herself once Fonzie appeared on the screen. _'Let me go talk to Helga and see if she knows what's going on with B.' _So that's what Miriam did. Bob still didn't notice or hear his wife sneak upstairs to Helga's room. When Miriam approached Helga's bedroom, she knocked on the closed-door. She waited as Helga opened the door.

"Hi, Mom," Helga greeted Miriam.

"Mind if I come in, dear?" Miriam asked.

"Go right ahead, Mom," Helga said, making some room so her mother could come in.

When Miriam stepped in, Helga shut the door. Still, Bob wasn't paying any attention to his family. Before closing the door, both Miriam and Helga heard some laughter from Bob.

"I thought Dad planned on watching the fights like he usually does, Mom. This is a bit different. Dad watching a sitcom," Helga replied.

"I know there isn't something right about your father. Do you have any idea what it is? I have seen that your father is now starting to notice you for the first time after all of these years. Whatever is changing his mind, I'd like to know about it," Miriam said worriedly.

"Actually, Mom, I do know what's going on," Helga told her.

"What?" Miriam asked.

_'This better be good,' _Miriam told herself.

"You remember when I started hearing Jesus for the first time?" Helga asked.

She watched as Miriam nodded her head and asked, "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Mom, Dad is now starting to hear God let alone talk with Him," Helga answered.

"What! This can't be true!" Miriam whispered.

"Well, it is."


	4. Chapter 4

That Saturday afternoon, Helga had told Miriam that she won't mind calling Olga to tell her about Bob's acting very strange very recently.

"That's a good idea, Helga. Go ahead and call your sister."

"All right, Miriam," Helga said as both women watched Bob come in.

"We need to have a family meeting. It goes for Olga," Bob told Miriam and Helga.

"Bob, Miriam and I were just thinking the very same thing," Helga told her father.

"What is the family meeting about, Bob?" Helga asked.

"I'll wait until Olga gets here," Bob said as a childhood memory came into his head.

Helga made a quick telephone call to Olga. In less a minute, Helga put the phone back.

"She's going to pack her things and be here right away," Helga told her parents.

In her entire fifteen years, Helga never got a chance to know her father's parents.

_'And he has never said one word about them,' _Helga thought to herself.

Then Helga left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She thought she'd bring this up to Arnold and see what he thought about Bob's acting weird. Once she slammed the door after herself, Bob did the same thing. Once he closed the master bedroom door, Bob walked over to his bed and got down on his knees.

"Lord, whatever I am about to tell my family, help me find the right words to tell them about the past fifty years," Bob prayed out loud.

Then he heard God's voice.

"I hear you, my child."

Nice He said that, Bob was frightened, so he gave a quiet jump.

"I know I don't want to tell the family what happened fifty years ago," Bob began.

God heard Bob's very words.

"You will have to tell them at some point, Bob. And Helga and Olga have the right to know about your parents," He told Bob.

"This is one thing I don't want to look back on from fifty years ago. They don't need to know," he told the Lord.

"I have to leave now, my child, but please give it a thought. The rest is up to you," He said and vanished.

After He left, Bob gave another quiet jump. In the past few weeks about this conversation with Him, Bob feared the Lord.

Bob had been frightened these past fifty years. He still didn't want to tell the family, but He wanted Bob to get it over with. Even Miriam knew nothing about his parents. From the time Olga was born, he still said not a word about his mother and father. Now the three of them would know his story. He still wasn't sure how to tell the family, but he'll come up with something.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next day, Olga arrived to the Pataki residence. Helga really didn't mention anything to her over the phone why they were having a family meeting. Before she opened the front door, she put her luggage next to her and begin to knock. That's when Bob got up from this short prayer from the other day. He heard the doorbell ring, so he walked to the front door as fast as he could. Then he opened the door and found Olga.

"Daddy!" Olga exclaimed.

Miriam and Helga arrived to see Olga finally made it.

"I'm happy to see you, baby sister," Olga said when she finished hugging everybody.

"Is there anything wrong that made me come home?"

"Yes," Helga answered, looking in Bob's direction.

Olga saw Helga's head turn over to their father. Olga was starting to get the picture now.

"Daddy, are you not feeling well that made me come home?" Olga asked.

"No, sweetheart. It's something else."

Like Bob and Miriam, Olga wasn't into religion, but knew Helga started to believe.

"Sit down," he told the women.

So they did.

"Daddy, would you mind if I bring my bags in first?" Olga asked.

"Of course, dear," Miriam told her oldest daughter.

Olga opened the front door and carried her bags in and left them at the door. Then she sat down again. Bob scratched his head, still not so sure where to start.

"Olga, Helga, there is something you girls need to know. Miriam, you don't know about this, either."

"Tell us already, Dad," Helga told him.

That's when he began his story.

"It goes way back in 1957," he began.

"Daddy, that was fifty years ago," Olga said.

"I know, sweetheart, but that's where the event happened."

_'That was way before my time. Why would Bob want to go that far back?'_

"Tell us already, Bob. What sort of even is it?" Helga asked.

"That's why I'm going to tell you," he told Helga.

"In 1957, I was seven years old."

He wasn't sure what to start out after this.

_'Please, Father, help me out here,' _Bob said quietly to himself.

_Flashback_:

_It was a Saturday afternoon in July. _

"Daddy, this sounds like a story," Olga said.

"Of course it's a story! It has something to tell you about," he told her.

"That day, I was out in the backyard. I was having a few friends from school. Like any other kid, my friends and I still enjoyed playing in the sandbox. It was starting to get late, so we got out of the sandbox. My friends left so they could go home to wash up for supper, as we used to say in those days. My father-"

That's when he stopped. When he didn't continue his story from the late fifties, Helga, her mother, and Olga watched him leave the room. Once he left, Helga thought to herself, _'I guess it's time to talk with the football head.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed this story. This idea came to me when I was in church one day and we recently started a new beginning at a Nazarene church I go to since we recently have a new pastor and we've only had him at the church for a month so far. Just thought I'd share where this story I had for Bob took place. Enjoy!

That very next day, Helga joined Arnold and Gerald at lunch.

"Hi, Helga," Gerald greeted her.

"Hello, to you too, tall hair boy. I need to have a private conversation with the football head," Helga told him.

"Whatever you say, Helga," Gerald said, picking up his lunch tray and joined Phoebe.

"Another conversation she doesn't want us involved," he told her.

She didn't say anything.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Remember when I told you about Bob not acting his usual self?"

"Yes, I do."

"He is still acting like that. Olga had to come back home since he called a family meeting."

"Is there anything he would plan on telling you that only he knows others don't?" Arnold asked.

He wasn't understanding her at all just yet.

"Well, football head, Bob was about to tell us a story that happened back in 1957, but he didn't get far enough to tell us what took place fifty years ago," Helga told him.

"Maybe he thinks this is the right time to tell you. Do your mother and sister know about what happened that far back?"

"He told them they don't know," she answered.

"All I know is that he isn't the same Bob Pataki I know."

Gerald and the rest of the class watched as Helga told Arnold the latest update about her father. Gerald did catch a bit of the conversation.

"What is she telling Arnold?" Eugene whispered quietly.

"She said something happened in 1957 about Sheriff Pataki," he answered.

"That was fifty years ago," Sid whispered back.

"What do you want me to do about it, Helga? Do I need to have Pastor Larsen involved?" Arnold asked.

"Not quite yet, football head. There is something you could do," she said.

"What's that?"

"I would hate to say this, but maybe you could put him on your prayer list."

"You mean I should add his name to the church prayer list?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Let me ask you something, Helga."

"What is it, football head?"

"You did mention Sheriff Pataki said something about an event that took place fifty years ago. I just thought of something," he said to Helga.

"What?"

"Has Sheriff Pataki ever tell you about his parents?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe something happened in 1957 he wanted to share," he told her.

"I never thought of that one. I'm sure whatever happened, something wanted him to share with us," she said.

"Of course I'll pray for your father, Helga."

"I'll let you know when something new comes up," she said as the bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

Olga told him to let Helga and Miriam know supper was ready. As usual, Miriam was on the couch, but was able to get up and join the family for dinner.

"Daddy," Olga said once Miriam and Helga joined them at the dinner table, "you still haven't told us about what happened in 1957. If you don't tell us, I'll go back home."

"I'll tell, Olga, but I haven't tried how to continue," he said to his oldest daughter.

"That was a long time ago," Helga told him.

"I know, Helga. I didn't bother telling you all."

"Daddy, are you finally going to tell us about Grandma and Grandpa? You've never said a word about them at all," Olga said.

"You're right, Olga. You will get to hear about what happened to them."

Helga quietly thought to herself, _'And about time, too. And my entire fifteen years on this Earth not once did you mention anything about your parents.'_

Note: Sorry this is a short chapter, but I know you all will like it. More to come!


End file.
